In a system where a slide rail assembly is used, a moving rail of the slide rail assembly is typically configured to carry an object so that the object can be displaced to an extended position and a retracted position with respect to another object, e.g., a cabinet, in the system. Generally, the object is connected to the moving rail of the slide rail assembly by at least one fastener, which however inconveniences not only the process of mounting the object to the slide rail assembly, but also maintenance of the system. In addition, as market demands vary, so does the form or appearance of the object to be carried. It is therefore an important issue in the related industries to find ways to mount an object to a slide rail assembly more conveniently.